The Story of the Elephant Bird
Nelson tries to be like a bird to beat the World Distance Flying Record, but all his efforts are futile. Summary Main Zoo Lucy pretends to be a grown-up with a feather boa, a necklace, and a pair of blue slippers. All animals would like to pretend to be someone. Story At first, Nelson is always busy like an elephant does. Nelson is very tired of having this job, so his style has changed into a bird. In order to fly, Nelson must have lots of feathers and then a nest. Nelson also has to flap his ears like a bird. The birds agree to give him their feathers in order to help him fly. Nelson tries to fly, but his attempt is a failure. Nelson tried to capture worms or sit on watermelons, but nothing happened. He is also given some banana leaves as helicopter blades for him to fly. Something was wrong after Nelson had failures in flying with disastrous results.Nelson fell in a mud puddle! Nelson feels sad sulking and sitting in his nest. Nelson has to love himself in order to get out of the habit in being the bird. The animals feel very bad for Nelson, because the abilities to fly are failure. Nelson decides to get his old job back when there is a boulder on a burrow that belonged to a snake. The animals can't remove the boulder, so Nelson must do it for them. The snake is very happy with Nelson for freeing him. Nelson is very happy to have his old job back. He is given a ribbon for getting his job in which an elephant can only do. Nelson announces his retirement from a bird job! Moral Ending Lucy is very happy with Nelson. She likes the part where Nelson is pretending to fly. Nelson likes the old job when Lucy is loving herself once again. First Appearances * "Hoo the Owl" (no lines) * William the Weaverbird Gallery Ep 13 2.jpg Cool Lucy.jpg Ep 13 3.jpg Ep 13 4.jpg Ep 13 5.jpg Hoo.jpg Ep 13 6.jpg Ep 13 7.jpg Ep 13 8.jpg Ep 13 9.jpg Ep 13 10.jpg Ep 13 11.jpg Ep 13 12.jpg Ep 13 14.jpg Ep 13 15.jpg Ep 13 16.jpg Ep 13 17.jpg Ep 13 18.jpg Ep 13 19.jpg Ep 13 20.jpg Ep 13 21.jpg Ep 13 22.jpg Ep 13 23.jpg Ep 13 24.jpg Ep 13 25.jpg Ep 13 26.jpg Owl.jpg Ep 13 27.jpg Ep 13 28.jpg Ep 13 29.jpg Ep 13 30.jpg Ep 13 31.jpg Ep 13 32.jpg Ep 13 33.jpg Ep 13 34.jpg Ep 13 35.jpg Ep 13 36.jpg Ep 13 37.jpg Ep 13 38.jpg Ep 13 39.jpg Ep 13 40.jpg Ep 13 41.jpg Ep 13 42.jpg Ep 13 43.jpg Ep 13 44.jpg Ep 13 45.jpg Ep 13 46.jpg Ep 13 47.jpg Ep 13 48.jpg Ep 13 49.jpg Ep 13 50.jpg Ep 13 51.jpg Ep 13 52.jpg Ep 13 53.jpg Ep 13 54.jpg Ep 13 55.jpg Ep 13 56.jpg Ep 13 57.jpg Ep 13 58.jpg Ep 13 59.jpg Ep 13 60.jpg Ep 13 61.jpg Ep 13 62.jpg Ep 13 63.jpg Ep 13 64.jpg Ep 13 65.jpg Ep 13 66.jpg Ep 13 67.jpg Ep 13 68.jpg Ep 13 69.jpg Ep 13 70.jpg Ep 13 71.jpg Ep 13 72.jpg Ep 13 73.jpg Ep 13 74.jpg Video Goofs/Errors * When Lucy is taking off her blue slippers, one of them disappear. This part occurs near the end of the episode. Trivia * This episode is a pun on the real-life specie, known as Aepyornis (elephant bird). The difference is that these creatures are actually ancestors of emus and not pachyderms. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that Molly told the story